Individuals typically need help from another person when loading and unloading a dragster or other vehicle from a trailer. This process can be strenuous and laborious, and may require both individuals to bear the weight of the dragster. If individuals attempt to do this, or if individuals aren't careful, they can scrape the dragster along the floor, possibly damaging the floor of the trailer and/or the body of the dragster. Both dragsters and trailers can be extremely costly to repair or replace. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides individuals with a convenient and hands-free way to move a dragster in and out of a trailer. This device comprises a powered dolly-like device that can be hooked to the front of a dragster. The dolly comprises an arm that can lift the dragster up and remove it from a trailer without causing the dragster to drag on the surface of the trailer. This device also enables individuals to move the dragster in and out of the trailer without needing the assistance of another person and without causing damage to the dragster's body or frame.